over you
by nivea n'yanna unique
Summary: After Edward left Victoria found Bella and attacked. Damon Salvatore found her and changed her. Now 10 years later the cullen's go to her concert and see she looks exactly the same. Will she get back with edward or will she find love in someone else?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own twilight

E pov

"Why am I here?" I groaned as we all took out seats. Alice dragged the whole family to a concert. I don't even know who is singing. "Just sit down shut up and wait." She snapped at me. I shrunk back into my seat a little bit. I did as I was told,about 5 minutes later the lights dimmed and the screaming got louder. I looked up as someone waz raised onto the middle of the stage. When I saw the persons face I was shocked…it cant be. I looked at Alice and she nodded.

Bpov

As I was raised onto the stage I grabbed my microphone as the music started:

Mirror mirror on the wall

who's the precious one of all,

I think that I am sassy,

I know that I am.

Mirror mirror on the wall.

Sassy girl that's what I'm called,

I think that I am sassy,

I know that I am.

I'm sassy, sassy as I wanna,

Picture perfect poster girl

yeah I'm off the wall.

Raise your hands my sexy girls,

my classy girl,

independent flashy girl.

Watch your own cash falls rocks and pearls?

Drive your rims with your sassy girl?

My lipgloss and my bently,

my rims they cost your bently.

I am a sassy girl, I am

I am a sassy girl, I am.

My gucci to my prada

My prada to mascara

I am a sassy girl, I am

I am a sassy girl, Who me?

Mirror mirror on the wall

who's the precious one of all,

I think that I am sassy,

I know that I am.

Mirror mirror on the wall.

Sassy girl that's what I'm called,

I think that I am sassy,

I know that I am.

S-A-S-S-Y

Sassy as I wanna be,

Sassy as I wanna be,

Sassy as I wanna be.

I'm sassy, Sassy as I wanna,

Motion picture movie girl,

Mrs. don't you wanna

Raise your hands my sexy girls,

my classy girl,

independent flashy girl.

Watch your own cash falls rocks and pearls?

Drive your rims with your sassy girl?

My lipgloss and my bently,

my rims they cost your bently.

I am a sassy girl, I am

I am a sassy girl, I am.

My gucci to my prada

My prada to mascara

I am a sassy girl, I am

I am a sassy girl, Who me?

Mirror mirror on the wall

who's the precious one of all,

I think that I am sassy,

I know that I am.

Mirror mirror on the wall.

Sassy girl that's what I'm called,

I think that I am sassy,

I know that I am.

S-A-S-S-Y

Sassy as I wanna be,

Sassy as I wanna be,

Sassy as I wanna be.

I am S-A-S-S-Y

Sassy as I wanna be,

Sassy as I wanna be,

Sassy as I wanna be.

All the boys that like my style,

six inch pumps, crocodile,

done right, jeans is tight.

Boys all night (Damn she fine),

Dior juicy couture.

eyeshadow.

coat is fur.

I ain't no amateur,

I'm a cover girl.

Mirror mirror on the wall

who's the precious one of all,

I think that I am sassy,

I know that I am.

Mirror mirror on the wall.

Sassy girl that's what I'm called,

I think that I am sassy,

I know that I am.

I'm sexy, I'm classy,

It's so hard to wall pass me,

They call me sassy, that's right.

they call me sassy.

Mirror mirror on the wall,

haters wanna see me fall,

But I'm a cover girl.

Mirror mirror on the wall

who's the precious one of all,

I think that I am sassy,

I know that I am.

Mirror mirror on the wall.

Sassy girl that's what I'm called,

I think that I am sassy,

I know that I am.

I looked out into the crowed and saw 7 faces i never thought i would see again. i rolled my eyes and yelled into my headset microphone. "how are you doing tonight Alaska?" i was answered by loud screams. i smiled slightly. "for the next song im going to need the help of my three best firends so please giv mee a minute while i go get them." i ran backstage and quickly took of mii black tanktop and changed into a white button up shirt that stopped in the middle of my rib cage a short dark blue tie, a red and blue plaid skirt and long socks that went just over my knee, and black knee high doc martens with silver writing that i wrote all over them. My long blond hair was quickly put into 2 ponytails. We did this all with vampire speed. and finished in about 13.8 seconds. Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline were already ready dressed similarly to me. We ran out on stage and i looked at the cullens faces nd there eyes looked like they would pop out of there head at any second i chuckled a little bit. We all got into position as the music started:

_[izzy]_  
They say she off the meter  
From the track to the feed  
Oh yeah I'm vicious so delicious all the boys wanna eat  
Go head and hate me baby, sa sa salty but sweet  
I spin the bottle till tomorrow there ain't no memory's

_[All]_  
So bring it up  
Burn it down  
Throw it back  
Another round  
Hey, I think I'm losin control, ahah oh

Take it high bring it low  
Are your ready here we go  
cause even if the cops is coming  
I ain't gonna stop let's do some stupid shit

Get messy messy with it do some stupid shit  
I know we're not supposed to but the hell with it  
Get dirty dirty baby  
are you down with it?  
Well then let's go do some stupid shit

_[Elena]_  
Tell me are you ready baby? Are you ready now?

_[izzy]_  
I'll be your after party are you rocking with me  
I'll keep it hush hush  
How I does my thing on the d  
You want tell everybody  
baby girl she with me  
But I aint even trippin pimpin  
I'm just doing my thing

_[All]_  
So bring it up burn it down  
Throw it back another round  
Hey I think I'm losin control ahah oh

Take it high bring it low  
Are your ready here we go  
'cause even if the cops is coming  
I aint gonna stop let's do some stupid shit.

Get messy messy with it  
do some stupid shit  
I know we're not supposed to but the hell with it  
Get dirty dirty baby  
are you down with it?  
Well then let's go do some stupid shit.

_[Elena]_  
Tell me are you ready baby? Are you ready now?  
Tell me are you ready baby? Are you ready now?

we started taking off our are shirts and skirts and underneath we wer wearing white bras and white underwear with white lace on the edges. All the guys started whistling and cheering louder.

_[bonnie]_  
Giddy up get down with it get get down get get down  
get get down  
Giddy up get down with it get get down get get down  
get get down  
Giddy up get down with it get get down get get down  
get get down

_[izzy]_  
Turn this up cause this a hit  
Let's go do some stupid shit

_[All]_  
Let's do some stupid shit  
Get messy messy with it do some stupid shit  
I know we're not supposed to but the hell with it  
Get dirty dirty baby  
are you down with it?  
Well then let's go do some stupid shit stupid shit  
Let's go do some stupid shit come on come on come on

The hell with it yeah  
yeah yeah yeah

Iz Care Lena Bonn  
Let's go do some stupid shit

_[Caroline]_  
Tell me are you ready baby? Are you ready now? (holla!)  
Tell me are you ready baby? Are you ready now? (holla!)


	2. Chapter 2

I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that i haven't updated! I have a summer project i have to do and I'm just now starting it and school starts next week. So I will update as soon as i can but it may not be until i get settled into my new school. And again i am sooooooo sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so i know that your probably mad...and im SUPER SORRY. I would have updated sooner but I broke my laptop by accident and i dont think i can update from a mobile device...if i can please send me a message how to! again im super sorry


End file.
